Kingdom of the Dead, Part One
Kingdom of the Dead, Part One is an audiobook produced by Big Finish Productions. It was released in July 2010. Publisher's summary “Everything’s unravelling. Soon he’ll come for us… and he won’t stop.” The Lorelei has gone and Barnabas and Quentin are missing, presumed dead. As Willie attempts to protect Maggie from the sheriff’s investigations, Angelique begins to uncover the truth about Barnabas and Quentin’s fate. But a powerful force is waiting in the wings, and its arrival in Collinsport will soon change the lives of everyone forever... Synopsis Teaser :I am the voice inside your head... the one that whispers to you the things you daren’t say... the hopes, the dreams... the failures... the sadness.. the regrets... Quentin Collins remembers he died the day after the arrival of a ghost ship known as The Lorelei. :I am the voice inside your head and I welcome you to my kingdom. Opening Theme The voice asks Quentin where his story begins... At the Collinsport Inn, it's after closing time, Quentin would like a cup of coffee. The waitress, Angelique Bouchard, is surprised the witness the return of her old friend. ...in a moment of confusion Quentin realizes his story wasn’t like that. Sheriff Haggerty questions Willie Loomis as to the whereabouts of Maggie Evans, who has been reported missing. Willie apparently doesn't know where the girl is, much to Haggerty's skepticism. Quentin is insistent he has told the voice all he knows. The voice doesn't believe him. It gives Quentin an ultimatum, either he tells it the story it wants to hear, or else it will punished Quentin by sending him back into the depths. Quentin begins to choke. Ed Griffin, proprietor of the Blue Whale tavern, finds Angelique inside the establishment despite the fact it is closed. The woman, in something of dazed state, rambles about having been drawn away. Suddenly, regaining her composure she ask what the man knows about The Lorelei. Willie returns to Maggie at his cottage with food. She is confused as to what happened aboard The Lorelei. She is insistent she tells the Sheriff about the part she played in the ship's destruction and in the death's of Quentin and Barnabas Collins. Angelique offers Quentin another cup of coffee. She states her name to be Maggie Evans, and that it is her job to pour Quentin the coffee – the finest coffee in Collinsport. He decides he must return to Collinwood, but she persuades him to stay. She pours the coffee – the finest coffee in Collinsport. Quentin discusses with Barnabas how he keeps experiencing the same vision of the woman at the coffee shop; the woman who he feels is strangely familiar. The longer they stay wherever they are the harder it becomes to remember. They remember the cold of the water, the sensation of being pulled down beneath the surface. Quentin blames Barnabas and his feud with Oswald Gravenor as the cause of their mysterious predicament. The voice summons Barnabas. According to Ed The Lorelei sank without trace. Angelique asks him where Maggie's is, she is most insistent she find the girl. Suddenly, she senses a presence, which causes her to ramble again. Susan Griffin enters, who prompts Angelique to leave, leaving the couple alone – they won't be able to lie about Maggie much longer. The voice informs Barnabas they are in the kingdom of the dead, and it is the keeper of the realm. It transports Barnabas to Maggie, who is marveling at Josette’s music box, they are in Josette’s room, and Maggie is wearing Josette’s clothes – everything is perfect. Barnabas seeing through the deception bemoans his continued torment. The voice encourages him to go to her, to enjoy the game. Barnabas refuses, it a part of his life that he accepts is over. The voice introduces itself as Seraph. Unable to resist Maggie's seduction any longer Barnabas sinks his fangs into her. Back at the cottage, Maggie screams in distress. Willie discovers bite marks her neck. She begins to feel faint. Seraph explains to Barnabas that he once controlled the destinies of all mortal beings, he is a deposed god banished to the kingdom of the dead. It was Gravenor who led Barnabas to Seraph's domain. Barnabas presence, due to his state as an undead creature, will cause the barriers between this realm and the living world to break down – Seraph will be able to escape and Barnabas is to take his place, and because Barnabas can't die he will remain amongst the kingdom of the dead forever. Sunset, Willie takes Maggie to a ruined chapel at Eagle Hill Cemetery – its consecrated holy ground should protect Maggie from whatever attacked her. Inside they encounter a strange old man. Quentin comments how hours seemed to have passed whilst he's been at the Collinsport Inn. Angelique pours him a cup of coffee, and once he's drunk that she'll pour some more – they will never run out. The old man introduces himself to Maggie and Willie, he is Reverend Hartswood, a former priest, now the caretaker at Eagle Hill. As they talk the strange man mentions Willie name, despite never being told it. He agrees to the let them stay for the night. Becoming increasingly agitated, Quentin smashes his cup of coffee. Suspecting the room masquerading as the Collinsport Inn leads nowhere he tries to leave only to find the door locked. This is his world and realizing he is in control of it he makes his music play. As he questions the reality further the entire room crumbles away to reveal the Collins mausoleum. This place is a bridge between the worlds of life and death, and Quentin is stuck living his last seconds of life over and over. Angelique pleads with him that she is just as much a victim of the deception as he has been – she is here to save him, to save Barnabas. A confused Seraph attempts to regain control over his realm. Angelique confronts the being demanding they be set free. As they attempt to leave, Quentin finds he is unable to move. Seraph reveals he in control of Quentin, as unlike Barnabas and Angelique, he is mortal. Unable to sleep, Maggie and Willie reminisce over old memories, she recalls being bitten before, she knows what Barnabas is, and what he did to her. Angelique and Barnabas reluctantly decide to leave Quentin. Seraph vows to escape from his realm, and when he does he will hunt them both down. Arriving back at the Collins mausoleum, Barnabas recalls having attacked Maggie. He instructs Angelique to return to Collinwood whilst he confronts the girl alone. Hartswood reads: :When man was not wise enough to rule his own domain he called upon the angels to lead him into the light, creatures born before this earth and its men. When their rule was ended they did not surrender that empire willingly. Civilization and progress sent the angels screaming into the silent darkness below, but they knew to wait patiently. Deep beneath the ground they lived in exile content to haunt the dreams of sinners. In the distance dogs howl, which Maggie recalls is sign of the vampire's arrival. Willie answers the chapel door to Barnabas, who was able to easily locate the man having fed on his blood previously. Despite Willie protestations otherwise, Maggie appears before the vampire. Hartswood cryptically laments the arrival of the strangers – everything will be ruined. The dead have been watching over him – voices that are now fading. Maggie berates Barnabas for having kidnapped her all those years ago. She vows to stop him from harming anyone else. Willie pledges his allegiance to Maggie over Barnabas. Sensing the arrival of his 'angels' Hartswood continues to read: :When god decrees that his rule is overturned the banished one will rise up to lift man from the pit of sin and god will charge that darkest angel to take human form so that he may unite all men in death. Willie berates Barnabas for all the awful things he made him do. He will oppose whatever Barnabas has planned. Barnabas instructs his former servant to start running. A rooster crows in the distance heralding the dawn, which prompts the vampire to leave. A telephone at the Blue Whale rings, Ed answers. The sheriff informs him Quentin has left town and that Collinwood is deserted, much to Susan’s skepticism. Willie arrives in need of the couple's assistance, they agree to help for Maggie sake. Quentin informs Seraph of the portrait located back in the living world that prevents him from dying. Seraph and Quentin make a deal: if Seraph gives Quentin his freedom, in return Quentin will help find another – an innocent taken before their proper time – to take Seraph's place amongst the kingdom of the dead. Willie attempts to convince Maggie to leave town with him. Susan reassures the girl it to be the best course of action. Reluctantly she agrees. Angelique sits in vigil beside Barnabas' coffin. She ruminates on the problems that are unraveling around them – she is sure Seraph will soon come for them. Seraph delights in his return to the living world. He reminds Quentin that his part in their bargain will soon need to be fulfilled. Three days remain. Willie and Maggie arrive at their destination. An orderly receives them along with that of Dr. Rankin, a psychiatrist and administrator at Windcliff Sanitarium. A glass smashes startling Hartswood. Seraph's voice breaks the silence berating the disgraced minister who decides he sees before him one of his 'angels'. Closing Theme Memorable quotes Dramatis personae (in order of appearance) * David Warner as Seraph * David Selby as Quentin Collins * Andrew Collins as Barnabas Collins * Lara Parker as Angelique Collins * John Karlen as Willie Loomis * James Storm as Sheriff Haggerty * Jamison Selby as Ed Griffin * Kathryn Leigh Scott as Maggie Evans * Ursula Burton as Susan Griffin * Jerry Lacy as Reverend Hartswood * Alec Newman as Orderly * Lysette Anthony as Dr. Rankin Background information and notes * This play was release individually and as part of boxset comprising all four parts of Kingdom of the Dead. * Several scenes from The Rage Beneath play at the beginning. Bloopers and continuity errors Official website * Big Finish Productions: Kingdom of the Dead, Part One